Mi bella genio
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Un Ryosaku... Ryoma es un chico normal que estudia en la Seichu gakuen y Sakuno una recien graduada de la escuela de genios, un nuevo mundo y una manera divertida de conocer la magia y llegar al amor...AU. OCC.
1. los ojos de la botella?

Era de noche y las calles empezaban a encender sus luces. En las calles desiertas solo había dos jóvenes estudiantes de una escuela llamada Seishu Gakuen. Uno alto y de cabellos en punta, con los ojos morados y mirada distraída, el otro de cabellos violáceos y ojos miel.

Nos perdimos- dijo frio el de ojos miel.

No Ryoma, es un atajo- le discutió orgulloso el de cabellos de puercoespín.

Nos perdimos, Momochiro- Insistía el de seño fruncido, Ryoma.

De eso nada, es por aquí - dicho eso se metió en un rincón, mientras su amigo lo seguía de mala gana, Caminando entre las oscuras calles llegaron a un tenebroso barrio con tiendas abandonadas.

Brillante- refunfuñó Ryoma fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo, el cual miraba a todos lados completamente desconcertado.

Pero… yo juraría que íbamos por el camino correcto.

Si, si, mejor preguntemos allí- sugirió señalando un establecimiento que se encontraba al fondo de las tiendas abandonadas, y del cual sólo salía una luz opaca y amarillenta.

No me parece que...- intentó detenerlo Momochiro, mas fue inútil pues el de ojos miel ya había tomado camino y estaba bastante cerca de la puerta del macabro lugar. Al ver esto, el de ojos morados tuvo que darle alcance.

El pequeño establecimiento tenía un ojo pintado arriba de la puerta y un cartelillo de letras elegantes que decía: "Madame Sumire, gran médium". Ni mínimamente inmutado Ryoma entró con toda confianza en la penumbra del lugar. Ya dentro pudieron notar que la luz opaca venia de cientos de velas que estaban colocadas en el cuarto, aparte de estas sólo había tres mullidos cojines tirados en el suelo y una mesita de té que tenia enzima una bola de cristal.

Huy, si, que terrorífico lugar- se burlaba Ryoma al ver el terror plasmado en el rostro de su amigo.

Yo no tengo miedo- se defendía aunque sus ojos no demostraban mucha seguridad.

_Buenas noches jóvenes- _saludó una voz suave y ronca desde uno de los mullidos cojines. Momochiro lanzó un grito de terror. Ryoma dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

_Perdónenme, ¿Es que acaso los he asustado?- _les cuestionó la misma voz, al detallar el bulto que estaba sentado en el cojín Ryoma pudo notar que se trataba de una simple anciana de cabellos castaños y opacados por los años. Sonreía, aunque su rostro transmitía severidad, quizás la fuerza de una época pasada.

Sólo un poco, creo que no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba allí- le respondió después de pasar saliva para aclararse la temblorosa voz que le había quedado de la impresión. La anciana sonrió.

_Es que no estaba, y quizás tampoco estoy… _- susurró con una picara sonrisa. Momochiro creyó que era un simple chiste y decidió que no había nada de que temer. Sonrió cándidamente y dijo:

Nos perdimos ¿nos podría decir como llegar a la calle 17?

_Tengo una mejor idea- _ les dijo con voz aterciopelada colocando una lata de refresco sobre la mesa de té- _¿Por qué no lo desean? _

Sin comprender una sola palabra Ryoma tomo la lata de refresco, la analizó, se la trato de pasar a Momochiro, sin embargo este estaba patidifuso. La anciana había desaparecido.

¿A dónde se fue?- quiso saber Ryoma

Simplemente se hizo humo- exclamó con voz temblorosa el de ojos morados.

Muy gracioso, Momo

No es ninguna broma, ¡te estoy diciendo que desapareció!

Déjate de tonterías y vámonos de aquí- rezongó, ya de muy mal genio el de ojos miel. Salieron a toda prisa de aquel barrio bizarro, por el mismo camino que habían tomado antes. Vagaron un buen rato por las calles hasta que encontraron a un policía que los llevó a la calle 17 sin ningún problema. En el trayecto a sus casas Ryoma no se dio cuenta de que aun tenia consigo la lata que les había ofrecido la anciana, solamente quería llegar a su cuarto y dejar de escuchar las ridículas especulaciones de su amigo sobre aquel extraño suceso con la Médium.

Ni siquiera sabemos si esa vieja loca era le Médium, lo único que si se bien es que no vuelvo a seguir tus estúpidos atajos- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de entrar a su casa.

Eran las siete de la noche. Su prima y su madre estaban totalmente preocupadas, pero tras escuchar la cómica historia de cómo se habían perdido por perseguir a una chica que le gusta a Momochiro, no pudieron sino relajarse, reírse y olvidar el tema.

Que decepción- le dijo su padre desde el sillón jugueteando con un felino de color marrón con crema.- Esperaba que estuvieras con tu novia, chiquillo. No me vayas a salir raro ahora, después de viejo.

Cállate- rugió el de ojos miel tomando el plato de su cena y subiendo a su alcoba.

Cuidado con las mañas Ryoma- le gritó y soltó una risotada que resonó en toda la casa.

¡Nanjiro!- le gritó su esposa desde la cocina- ¡Deja en paz a Ryoma!

Santo remedio, pensó Ryoma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se encerró en su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos con los talones y dejó la comida sobre la cama. De pronto se dio cuenta, seguía sosteniendo la lata. "¿Realmente nunca la sote?"- se preguntaba perplejo. Un par de hermosos ojos color carmín estaban pintados en el centro del metal. Buscó la fecha de vencimiento de la tapa, pero solo encontró la fecha de fabricación: 14 de Febrero de 1994; "obviamente- pensó- esta pasada desde hace mucho". La lata era demasiado extraña, no solo por la fecha de fabricación y la falta de fecha de vencimiento, si no también por los colores, el logotipo, todo en esa dichosa lata era raro. Muerto de la curiosidad la destapó. Grandes cantidades de humo violeta, rosa y azul salió de la pequeña lata, además un par de pequeños chorros de refresco de cereza y uva. Y tras todo ese espectáculo apareció una linda muchacha de cabellos castaños y hermosísimos ojos carmín, vestida con una batica de algodón roja a rayas y sandalias del mismo color. Atónito, Ryoma dejo caer la mandíbula hasta que ya no pudo más.

Soy Sakuno, una genio de los deseos- le dijo con una enternecedora sonrisa- y tus deseos son mis ordenes, amo Ryoma.

Después de recobrar el movimiento de la mandíbula Ryoma se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, se levantó del suelo y recorrió con la mirada a la extraña muchacha que aun se encontraba de pie en medio de su habitación.

Estoy loco- se dijo después de cinco minutos de negación

No estas loco amo Ryoma- repuso con una voz cantarina y enternecedora

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Soy una genio amo, yo lo se todo aunque no se nada.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

No significa nada y lo dice todo

Espera, espera… dejémonos de trabalenguas y mejor me vas diciendo quien eres tú

Soy Sakuno, tu genio de los deseos, hija de la señora de los ojos dorados. Tengo 15 años y soy una genio recién graduada- explicó como si todo lo que dijera realmente tuviera algún sentido, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo para cualquiera que lo viese.

Aja…- asintió él sin haber comprendido nada- y además de ser adivina, cumples deseos; dos por el precio de uno ¡que suerte!

Oh, yo no soy adivina… ese es el post-grado- le corrigió rápidamente- Se tu nombre porque es mi deber saberlo, ¿comprendes?

Siéndote sincero no.

¿deseas entenderlo?

Pues, no se… podría terminar de enloquecerme

Si ya crees que estás loco, entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar tu locura? Pídeme un deseo- suplicó en un ronroneo, aun cuando no se movió de su lugar, Ryoma sintió que no podía negarse a su suplica.

Y…- vaciló un poco- ¿me darás lo que yo te pida? ¿cualquier cosa?

No cualquier cosa, hay un par de cosillas que no puedo cumplir

¿Cómo que? ¿matar? ¿hacer enamorar?

Oh no, matar es muy sencillo- exclamó con suma tranquilidad- enamorar también

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que no puedes cumplir?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados por la simple idea de lo que esa muchacha acababa de decir.

Pues… no puedes desear nada acerca de mí

¿acerca de ti?

Exactamente, amo, no puedes desear que yo te ame, que yo me suicide, que yo brinque de un edificio; puedes desear que te acompañe, pero incluso eso tiene su limite de tiempo

¿y eso quien se lo invento?

Ah, pues la corte de los grandes magos, es que había mucho cuento raro entre las magas que eran demasiado… - dijo buscando la palabra adecuada- atractivas

No me digas que…

Oh, si… desafortunadamente, por eso renunciaron las gemelas holsent

Ellas era… ¿a ellas las?- cuestiono Ryoma totalmente atónito

No, no, no, casi, pero no. Pidieron par ley, entonces ante lo que se veía inevitable el concejo les permitió renunciar y a muchas otras: Shakira, J-lo… pero no estamos para la clase de historia mágica básica, estamos aquí para cumplir tus deseos

A ver, a ver, a ver, barájamela más despacio- le pidió Ryoma sentándose en la cama, junto a la apetitosa comida occidental que le había preparado su madre. Sakuno suspiro y lo miró con paciencia.

Yo, genio. Tú, amo. Pide. – dijo lentamente. El de ojos miel se molestó y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Gracias por tratarme de idiota…

De nada amo…- respondió con fingida inocencia, Ryoma ignoró su comentario.

Bueno, deseo… deseo paz mundial- hablo por hablar y la de cabellos castaños soltó un bufido

Deseos, amo, de-se-os ; No milagros, eso no lo puede ni una nivel 9

Está bien, está bien- aceptó y meditó un momento- deseo que mi plato de comida sea de una cena oriental.

Tus deseos, son mis ordenes amo- dijo y con un parpadear y cruce de brazos el plato de salchichas y ensalada se transformo en una rica comida oriental de arroz al curri.

Sin poder creerlo del todo Ryoma miró asombrado el plato y con algo de escepticismo lo probó. Estaba muchísimo más que delicioso, estaba exquisito.

Esta bueno- le dijo después de atragantarse del arroz. Sakuno lo miro complacida y con una amplia sonrisa.

Me alegra mucho amo

¿Tu no vas a cenar?- le preguntó cuando iba por la mitad del plato

¿Yo?

Si, tú… Sakuno ¿no es verdad?

Si, así es- exclamó sorprendida, usualmente nadie se aprende el nombre de los genios. Una sonrisa sincera afloró en su rostro.

Pues… Sakuno, come un poco- le dijo y le pasó la mitad de la gran porción de arroz al curri. Ella miró lentamente el plato, realmente jamás había comido arroz al curri. Pasó la cuchara y la puso en su boca, soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir ese delicioso sabor pasarle por el paladar

Yomi, gracias.

De nada… ¿Qué nunca lo habías probado?

No

¿Por qué?

Bueno, pues… en la academia solo nos dan comida del mundo mágico

¿no es la misma?

No, es como una pasta extraña baja en calorías

¿Qué?

Te lo juro, además este es mi primer trabajo.

¿Y estas estudiando magia desde cuando?

Desde que tengo 5 años

¡Dios mío! Pobrecita… entonces ¿el mundo mágico vive a dieta?

Si…bah, es una pena terrible, pero se sincero ¿te imaginas a una genio de 180 kilos saliendo de la botella?- bromeó y Ryoma se imaginó a una enorme mujer con sobrepeso saliéndole de la botella pidiéndole con un tono sensual "¿Qué deseas mi amo?" Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, el estomago se le revolvió

No debiste poner esa imagen en mi cabeza

Esto… lo siento, eso es lo que siempre nos dice el profesor de educación física cuando no queremos hacer ejercicios- se disculpó con la cuchara en la boca y Ryoma se echó a reír. Ella se sintió avergonzada, pero termino riéndose también. Su risa era como una caricia a los oídos del de ojos miel.


	2. Ella es mi genio de los deseos

Cuando terminaron de cenar Ryoma tomó los platos y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

¿Por qué no deseas que estén limpios, amo?- le preguntó pensativa Sakuno.

Hablamos de eso más tarde ¿bueno?- fue lo único que le dijo el muchacho desde la puerta de la habitación.

Como desees, amo- dijo obedientemente el genio. Ryoma se detuvo en seco.

Sakuno…

¿si, mi amo?

No me llames amo- le pidió él gentilmente.

Esta bien

¿A si?

Por supuesto, Mi lord.- respondió ella con un tono formal. El chico suspiró.

Tampoco me digas "Mi lord"- le reprochó.

¿Entonces cual prefieres? ¿Mi señor? ¿Mi rey? ¿Mi gran soberano?

Ryoma… Llámame Ryoma

¿Ryoma?- cuestionó Sakuno

Así es, es que da la casualidad de que así me llamo- dijo él con ironía.

Esta bien, como desees am…Ryoma.

Perfecto, gracias _Sakuno_, ahora espérame aquí, no me demoro- dicho esto salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sakuno se puso a observar cada parte del cuarto, detallar cada centímetro del lugar. Jugueteó con una pelota de tenis que encontró sola en un rincón y empezó a lanzarla contra la pared. No había llegado a aburrirse, cuando la puerta se abrió. Se encontró entonces frente al padre de Ryoma, Nanjiro Echizen. Un hombre alto, de tez morena y ojos caramelo.

¿Hola?- le saludó aquel sujeto.

Hola- contestó ella con una sonrisa cortes.

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Nanjiro sin vacilaciones.

Me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki, mucho gusto.

Nanjiro Echizen, el gusto es mío, jovencita- dijo él examinándola de arriba abajo con la mirada- ¿eres amiga de Ryoma? No te escuche llegar.

No exactamente… soy su genio de los deseos- le corrigió cándidamente la chica. Nanjiro sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Eres su qué?

Su genio de los deseos- repitió Sakuno, confundiendo su expresión con una sonrisa amable.

¿Así que cumples todos los deseos de mi hijo?- le cuestionó el señor Echizen tratando de controlar su risa.

Pues si, aunque hasta ahora sólo ha querido pedirme uno

¿Uno?- repitió Nanjiro sin poder contenerse.

Si

¿Y ya le diste lo que te pidió?

Claro, no fue nada difícil, de hecho me gustó mucho hacerlo- dijo Sakuno con un tono infantil y divertido. Nanjiro no contuvo más la risa y tras ese comentario soltó sus primeras carcajadas. Sakuno lo miro perpleja.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Ryoma terminaba de lavar los platos. Los colocó junto al fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin embargo de camino posó casualmente su vista en la sala. Su madre y su prima estaban entretenidas viendo _Alguien tiene que ceder_ y Karupin dormía en el sillón de su papá. "_¿Y el anciano?"-_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Mamá ¿Dónde esta el anciano?

¿Tu padre? Dijo algo sobre retarte a un partido - le contesto vagamente Rinko.

Creo que subió a buscarte al segundo piso - comentó distraída Nanako.

Ryoma sintió un vació en el estomago e inmediatamente corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto. Por la velocidad que llevaba se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie con las escaleras, pero se tragó el ¡Hay! y siguió corriendo. Encontró a su papá en el pasillo tarareando una canción. "_Calma- pensó- puede que aun no la halla visto_"

Hola Ryoma- dijo Nanjiro con su sonrisa perversa.

Hola- contestó él tratando de sonar indiferente, pero su padre estalló en risa.

Buena, picaron, digno hijo de su padre- balbuceo dándole unas palmaditas a su hijo en la espalda.

¿De que hablas?- _"de ella no, de ella no… por favor de ella no"_

De Sakuno- le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

¿Sakuno?- _"¡Demonios!"_

Sakuno, acabo de verla, dijo que era tu genio de los deseos- dijo Nanjiro riendo entre dientes.

No, tú no la vistes- le discutió Ryoma.

Si la vi

No, tú no la vistes

¡Que si la vi hombre!

No, tú no la vistes- insistía él chico, en total negación.

¡Qué si! La vi, le dije hola, me dijo Hola soy Sakuno Ryusaki, la genio de los deseos de su Hijo y yo dije Hola Soy Nanjiro, el papá de Ryoma; hablamos, nos reímos y viví feliz por siempre ¿Si?- gritó el señor Echizen- Ahora supéralo, mientras voy a burlarme de ti con tu madre.

Dicho eso siguió su camino, ahora cantando _me gustas de san alejo. _Ryoma hizo una mueca de desesperación y corrió a su habitación. Abrió de un portazo la puerta y vio Sakuno tranquilamente sentada en su cama, leyendo su libro de Algebra.

Hola, Ryoma- le saludó- ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene Juan?

¿Ah?- fue lo único que alcanzó a conjugar él.

¡Si! Es que mira, en este libro de acertijos del _señor Baldor _dice: Anita tiene el doble de edad de Juan y Carlos tiene tres veces de la edad de Anita y Juan juntas, Sabiendo que la edad de los tres sumadas da 165 ¿Qué edad tiene Juan? ¿Tú sabes?- preguntó con insistencia.

Ryoma la miró patidifuso. Apretó con los dedos el entrecejo y suspiró. Luego se dirigió lentamente a donde ella estaba, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo colocó en su mesa de noche.

Sakuno- dijo por fin.

¿Si?

¿Viste a mi padre?

Si

¿Y por qué no te escondiste?

Porque no me dio miedo

¿Y por que le dijiste que eres mi genio de los deseos?

Porque no tiene nada de malo, el manual dice que siempre debemos ser honestos (Farra F. (1964) _manual de genio para principiantes_. Editorial Potter. Segunda edición)

¿Qué manual?

Pues el de Farra Fou…

Olvídalo, Olvídalo… No tengo ni la menor idea de que voy a hacer ahora.

Si tanto te molesta que sepa ¿Por qué no deseas que lo olvide?

¿Puedes hacerlo?

Si, claro, tú sólo tienes que desearlo

Está bien, hazlo, Deseo que el idiota de mi padre olvide que tú existes- Acabado de decirlo y Sakuno movió los brazos y parpadeó. Inmediatamente Nanjiro Echizen olvidó todo lo pasado en la habitación de Ryoma.

Justo en ese momento Nanjiro estaba a punto de hablar con su esposa.

Ahora si, cariño, ya terminó la película, ¿qué querías decirme de Ryoma?- le cuestionó dulcemente Rinko Echizen.

Eh… Pues… la verdad, ya no lo recuerdo- admitió perplejo su esposo- ¿Segura que era de Ryoma?

Pues eso dijiste… ¿No será que empiezas a perder la memoria por la edad?

¿Me estas diciendo viejo? Yo no soy el que tiene disque la menopausia- se quejó imprudentemente él, y enseguida recibió un "cariñoso" golpe de su mujercita.

¡Auch!- se escuchó en toda la casa.

Ryoma suspiró aliviado al escucharlo. "Música para mis oídos"- pensó y relajó los hombros. Sakuno lo miraba en silencio, quería encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

¿no desapareces si saben que eres mi genio?- le preguntó de pronto su amo.

No… eso es sólo un estereotipo- le respondió tranquilamente.

Ya…

Yo sólo desapareceré si tú lo deseas, Ryoma- le explicó ella y se dio cuenta de que se sentía raro llamarlo por su nombre.

Veo…- después de decir eso, el muchacho se perdió en sus pensamientos. Se dejó caer en la cama y Sakuno lo imitó.

_**Fama, poder, fortuna, amor…**_ todo al alcance de su mano, pero él no quería conseguirlo de esa manera. No era así como funcionaban las cosas para alguien como él, eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo ¿entonces que iba a hacer con ella? "_Tal vez debería dejarla ir con alguien que en verdad la necesite"- _pensó divagando entre las posibilidades. Movió la cabeza en la cama y la vio mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ella sonreía. _"¿Y si la persona que considero que la necesita la lastima?"._ Dudó.

Mejor pienso en eso mañana…- se dijo a si mismo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella.

¿Eh? Oh… nada, Sakuno, sólo pensaba en voz alta… - le respondió distraído.

Ok…

Sakuno, ¿mañana vienes conmigo al instituto?

Si eso deseas…

Hmm Es que no estaría tranquilo dejándote aquí- le dijo pensando en la idea de su padre atrapándola todos los días, No porque se preocupara por el cerebro de su padre tras las repetidas perdidas de memoria, si no porque le daba pereza tener que correr por eso todos los días.

Podría quedarme en la lata- sugirió ella a regañadientes.

¿En tu lata?

Si- respondió sin sonar feliz con la idea- todo el día, hasta que vuelvas.

No suena divertido…- comentó aun vacilante- ¿Tú que prefieres?

Pues… yo…

¿Tienes curiosidad de conocer mi instituto?- le preguntó divinizando su respuesta.

¡Si!- respondió emocionada- ¿Es cierto que es un lugar donde los humanos aprenden a vivir en sociedad y descubren sus verdaderas vocaciones en la vida?

Ne, eso es solo un estereotipo- le respondió sarcásticamente. Ella se rió.

Bueno, pero ya que tienes tantas ganas de venir… ¿Por qué no? Sólo te pones un uniforme y decimos que estas de intercambio.

¿Enserio puedo ir?

Ya te dije que si

¡Gracias, Ryoma!- exclamó e impulsivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ryoma sintió una pequeña descarga por todo el cuerpo, pero no quiso pensar en eso tampoco, no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería dormir.

De nada… Pero hay que despertar temprano, así que ya nos tenemos que dormir- le dijo levantándose de la cama para buscar su pijama.

Puedes cambiarte, si quieres- le dijo con la ropa en las manos- Me cambiare en el pacillo.

Después de decir eso, Ryoma salió del cuarto, miró si venia alguien y al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, se cambió lo más pronto que pudo.

Por su lado, Sakuno sólo tubo que chasquear los dedos y su ropa cambió inmediatamente en una linda pijama de short y blusa, que tenia estampada la noche en movimiento.

Cuando el chico Echizen volvió a entrar al cuarto, Sakuno estaba soltando su cabello. Largos y sedosos cabellos color chocolate.

¿Estas listo?- le preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Si- contesto inmediatamente- ¿Dormirás en mi cama o en tu lata?

Eh… pues en ninguna, los genios dormimos en alfombras mágicas- le dijo, para luego hacer aparecer una a la altura de una litera. Flotó hasta ella y Ryoma cerró la puerta con seguro.

Será un interesante despertar- dijo colocando la alarma en el reloj despertador y luego apagó las luces.

Se recostó en su cama y miró hacia arriba. A la alfombra. Esta parecía mantener un ligero movimiento y a través de ella se podía ver, cual video o televisión, un gran prado al anochecer. Ryoma Sonrió.

Sakuno…- dijo en la oscuridad

¿Si?- se escuchó desde la sima de la alfombra.

¿Qué enseñan en la escuela de genios?

Historia de la magia, matemáticas estelares, conjuros y hechizos, enseñan a nadar con sirenas…

¿Tú nadas?

No

Dijiste que les enseñan a nadar con sirenas

Si… dije que enseñan, no que yo aprendiera.- replicó ella. Ryoma rió entre dientes.

Vale, ¿Qué más?

relaciones interdimencionales…

¿Sobre acertijos?- preguntó recordando el incidente con el libro de algebra

Si… las esfinges y sus acertijos 1, 2 y 3… todo genio debe ser astuto, o eso decía mi profesora Nefertiti- comentó quedándose dormida

Sakuno…

¿Si?- dijo medio grogui.

Juan tiene 13, 75 años…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de quedarse completamente dormidos… Las aventuras les aguardaban en la mañana siguiente, justo en la puerta del instituto superior Seishu.


	3. Un día en el instituto

_Si, si, ya se, esta muy largo, pero chicas tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, además de que las lectoras de Amores de Barra me acaban de sorprender, así que tendré que actualizar esa otra el fin de semana, en fin. Espero que lo disfruten, esta dedicado a Suiza, y a Cyndya-chan; mis amiguitas lindas. _

_**Lo que aprendí hoy…**_

Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó a las cinco y media de la mañana. Ryoma despertó sintiéndose aturdido, se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe pesado en la espalda que logró despertarlo por completo.

-Ouch- exclamó haciendo un intento por levantarse del suelo, sin embargo lo que tenía enzima era demasiado pesado, y además se movía.

-Ryoma, quédate quieto, por favor- le suplicó una voz femenina. El chico se quedó gélido, entonces el pesó se quitó de sus hombros.

- ¿Sakuno?- Balbuceó tratando nuevamente de ponerse en pie.

- Si- confirmó en la oscuridad la muchacha- lamento haberte caído encima, Ryoma, es que me asustó esa campana.

-¿Te asustó el despertador? Y ¿por eso tenías que atentar contra mi vida?- preguntó de manera teatral.

- Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrada a dormir arriba.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó él mientras trataba de encontrar el botón para encender la luz.

- No, solía compartir cuarto en la academia y mi compañero siempre quería la alfombra de arriba- explicó ella.

- ¿Compañero?- cuestionó el chico, encendiendo la luz.

- Si- confirmó ella- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Mmm… pues la verdad- dijo él pensativo- tú sabes, no es muy común aquí… pues porque…

A Ryoma se le subieron los colores al rostro al tratar de explicar porque esa situación era tan curiosa, especialmente porque ella le miraba fijamente con sus inmensos ojos soñadores. Al final no pudo conjugar palabras, así que desvió la mirada y dijo que lo hablarían después.

Mejor alistémonos, que se hace tarde- le dijo por salir del tema- ¿Vas a entrar a la ducha primero?

- No, tengo mi propia ducha- le explicó y al instante desapareció. Ryoma se quedó patidifuso por un momento, luego sin más ni más se fue al baño a darse un baño.

Después de ducharse se lavó los dientes y se miró al espejo. Tenía los cabellos mojados y revueltos, una sombra debajo de los ojos y las mejillas arreboladas. Se echó un poco más de agua en el rostro, para luego dirigirse al cuarto. Llevaba sólo una toalla amarrada a la cadera.

-Sakuno- le llamó una vez dentro, para verificar que no estaba, sin embargo apenas le llamó la muchacha apareció en frente suyo. Estaba tapada con una toalla y tenía los cabellos húmedos. La miró por un momento e inmediatamente los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

- ¿eh?- exclamó la chica al darse cuenta de que se había tele-trasportado involuntariamente.

¡Demonios!- gritó entonces Sakuno, al ver el cuadro completo. Todos los colores se subieron a su rostro, y sin esperar que Ryoma dijera una palabra desapareció.

"_¿Pero qué?"-_ pensó el muchacho sin dejar de sentir el shock del momento. Tras un par de segundos más, trató mecánicamente de ponerse el uniforme; sin prestar atención a las reacciones de su cuerpo. Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba listo, sentado en su cama, sin querer moverse. Cinco minutos después su madre toco a la puerta y él dijo que a estaba listo. Pero Sakuno seguía sin aparecer.

Entonces Ryoma tomó la lata de donde había salido Sakuno, la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que los ojos carmín, pintados en el metal, le miraban expectantes.

-¿Sakuno?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos parpadearon. Nuevamente el genio salió ante sus ojos. Estaba utilizando una blusa blanca abotonada y una minifalda azul oscuro, zapatos negros de colegiala y medías finas blancas hasta las rodillas. Se veía adorable.

- ¿Si?- le preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

- Fue sin querer…- susurró ella con las mejillas ardiendo- se supone que aparezca cuando digas mi nombre.

-¿Regla de genios?- cuestionó forzándose a sonreír.

-No exactamente… es algo más complicado que eso, es una norma no escrita…- explicó y al ver la confusión en sus ojos prefirió no seguir hablando.

-Entonces es mi culpa- dijo al fin Ryoma de modo distante. Sakuno levantó la vista, pero él no le sostenía la mirada.

- No es culpa tuya, es que…- le discutió ella.

- Igual no he visto nada; te cubría la toalla- le interrumpió él y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Oh…- dejó salir ella, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. Él la miró de reojo. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

- Deseo que estés en el portón de mi casa- dijo sin más ni más y ella desapareció en un _**¡puf!**_

Ryoma bajó las escaleras, tomó su almuerzo y una botella de leche de la mesa, pasó por la sala sin darle tiempo a nadie de dirigirle la palabra, tomó su maletín y salió. Sakuno le esperaba justo enfrente del pórtico, perpleja.

-Tómate esto- le dijo dándole la botella de leche en las manos.

- De verdad lo siento… debí decírtelo- dijo ella sosteniendo la botella.

-Ya no importa, Sakuno, tomate eso y vámonos que es tarde- le contestó él al tiempo que empezaba a caminar en dirección al instituto superior de Seishu Gakuen. La muchacha simplemente lo obedeció. Dándose cuenta de pasó que no gustaba del sabor de lo que se encontraba en la botella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ryoma, al escucharla quejarse.

- No me gusta- le contestó ella arrugando la nariz. Él sonrío.

-A mi tampoco- aceptó mientras trataba de relajarse un poco. Sakuno soltó una dulce carcajada. Y aun cuando no podía borrar la imagen de ella en la habitación, Ryoma pudo calmarse finalmente.

- ¿Tienes miedo del instituto?- le preguntó amistosamente, después de haber estado caminando en silencio por diez minutos.

-No- confesó ella- ¿Debería?

-No, supongo que no.

- Recuerda que soy una graduada- presumió divertida la muchacha- a mi no me da miedo el colegio.

- Sí, bueno, no por eso quiere decir que debes de confiarte- le advirtió Ryoma- Recuerda que no sabes ni siquiera que es un despertador.

Sakuno volteó la mirada e hizo un puchero. Ryoma rió. Llegaron a la entrada del colegio en donde decenas de alumnos entraban dispuestos, como vacas al matadero.

Justo en el portón del instituto se encontraba el mejor amigo de Ryoma, Momochiro Takeshi, contándole animadamente a un pelirrojo de ojos azules los interesantes acontecimientos del día anterior. En ese momento lo vieron acercarse y antes de que alguien se lo esperara el pelirrojo saltó sobre Ryoma de manera brusca, lo sostuvo en una llave del cuello y le desordenó aun más los cabellos con el puño.

-Buenos días, Enano- le saludó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Eiji- le contestó el aludido forcejeando para poder soltarse. Cuando al fin lo hizo, extendió la mano y saludó con un puñetazo a Momochiro.

- ¿Quién es ella, Ryoma?- le preguntó Eiji, señalando con la barbilla a Sakuno, quien les miraba de lejos, jugueteando con la botella de leche vacía.

-¿Tú novia?- se burló Momo.

- No, ella es sólo una amiga- le dijo Ryoma frunciendo el seño, luego llamó a la muchacha de trenzas con la mano. Ella se acercó tímidamente y sin soltar la botella.

- Hola, - saludó ella.

-Momochiro, mucho gusto- le dijo Momo y le besó la mejilla. Ryoma sintió molesto, aunque no supo exactamente porqué.

- Yo me llamo Eiji, es un placer- le dijo el pelirrojo saltando a tomar su mano y zarandearla. Sakuno soltó una risa melódica.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes Sakuno?- le preguntó Momochiro.

- Vengo de Halloween-town- contestó ella y los dos chicos se rieron a más no poder. Ryoma se acercó a ella por detrás y disimuladamente la sacó de allí.

- Ella es muy bromista- atinó a gritarle a los dos chicos que aun seguían riendo.

Dicho lo último se la llevó al salón de clases, que aun se encontraba vacío.

-Sakuno- le regañó- no debes decir nada de eso

-¿de qué?

-Nada de que eres un genio, ni que vienes de Halloween o de donde sea, ni que los pitufos habitan tu cuerpo o cualquier invento raro que se te ocurra- le dijo Ryoma acalorado.

-Como desees- le dijo ella. Entonces posó el dedo índice sobre su sonrisa. Ryoma también le sonrió.

En ese momento todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón de clases, quedando cada uno anonadado con la imagen de la extraña chica que estaba en el aula. Tomoka Osakada, una chica linda que solía llevar el cabello en dos coletas, y que gustaba de Ryoma, la miró con recelo.

El profesor entró de ultimó al salón y al ver tanto desorden mandó a callar a todo el estudiantado. Sólo cuando los veinticinco estudiantes tomaron asiento fue que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno.

-¿Quién es usted?- demandó el maestro, mas ella no pudo contestar, se sentía intimidada ante sus ojos severos y penetrantes.

-Sakuno Ryusaki- contestó Ryoma por ella- es mi vecina, se cambió a este colegio, pero aun no tiene el uniforme.

-¿En pleno septiembre?- cuestionó escéptico el profesor.

-Sí, es que fue una emergencia…- mintió Ryoma.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?- preguntó el maestro impaciente.

-Acoso sexual- contestó el muchacho de ojos caramelo, burlándose para sus adentros. El profesor dio un respingo, y los alumnos los miraron con ojos desorbitados mientras los murmullos comenzaban.

-Pues a mi no me han notificado de nada, ¿tiene alguna nota del director consigo?- insistía el adulto.

-No…es que aun no ha llegado a la dirección, como viene conmigo, me pareció mejor que entrara de inmediato a clases- explicó el chico con pericia, al verlo Sakuno quedó sorprendida, ni siquiera parecía que estuviese mintiendo.

-Entonces vamos a dirección ahora mismo- dejo salir el profesor con cierto tono prepotente.

- ¿No confía en mi?- le preguntó Echizen, con fingido melodrama.

-No, señor Echizen, no confío en usted, así que vamos a la dirección porque hasta ahora no le he creído nada.

-En realidad desearía que se relajara y me creyera- dijo Ryoma guiñándole el ojo a Sakuno, ella sonrió divertida e inmediatamente hizo su deseo realidad. Al instante el semblante del profesor cambió, sus hombros cayeron y su entrecejo se estiró.

- lamento mucho lo que le pasó, señorita Ryusaki- dijo de pronto y los alumnos lo miraron extrañados por ese repentino cambio de humor.

Puede tomar asiento junto al señor Echizen- continuó el profesor indicándole con un movimiento de la barbilla el puesto vacío en los escritorios dobles del salón- y después de la clase va por su horario a la dirección, ahora hablando del tema, hoy vamos a trabajar: _"la condición sexual en la edad media_" abran su libro en el capitulo tres, pagina cincuenta y cuatro…

De ese modo empezó la clase, Sakuno tomó asiento inmediatamente junto a su amo, cautivada por completo por la clase de _historia de las sociedades en el mundo._ Ryoma sólo la miraba de reojo de vez en vez, y Tomoka les observaba a ambos con el seño fruncido.

-¿En verdad es tan distinto?- le preguntó Sakuno a Ryoma cuando el profesor salió del aula.

- Yo Genio, Tú amo, pide, ¿recuerdas? No pude cogerlo a la primera - le susurró él- es porque las cosas son así distintas.

-Sin ofenderte, pero eso no tiene nada que ver- le discutió ella- eso fue un momento de lentitud.

-Y andar por allí diciendo "tengo poderes mágicos" a lentos mortales ¿no lo es, también?- le discutió él. Pero antes de que Sakuno contestara la profesora de lenguas llegó y no pudieron hablar sino hasta el receso.

-Sakuno, espérame un momento aquí- le dijo Ryoma encaminándose al pasillo, sin embargo al dar dos pasos dudó y volvió

- No hables con nadie hasta que vuelva- exclamó Sakuno, rediciendo lo que él ya le había dicho tres veces, justo antes de que él se lo dijera- ya te entendí, vete ya.

El chico la miró una última vez y al final tuvo que correr por el pasillo. En ese momento Sakuno quedó sola, se recostó a la pared mientras esperaba, perdida en sus pensamientos parecía que miraba la punta de sus zapatos. Entonces la abordó la chica Osakada.

-Hola- le dijo casi gritando- no hemos sido presentadas formalmente, soy la novia de Ryoma.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron por un segundo, por la sorpresa, sin embargo no contestó. Por lo cual la muchacha siguió hablando.

-Tal vez no te lo halla dicho, porque no queremos que la gente se entere todavía- siguió mintiendo Tomoka- pero me parece justo sepas, ya sabes, por si necesitamos privacidad, tú _podrías hacernos el dos. _

Sakuno frunció seño, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Tomoka comenzó a impacientarse.

-Mira tú, zorra…

- ¿Quién es zorra?- le interrumpió Ryoma con dos latas de ponta en las manos. Tomoka se sintió enrojecer, lo único que pudo decir fue: "nadie" y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó el chico a Sakuno, dándole la ponta.

-No estoy muy segura- confesó ella mientras abría la ponta y empezaba a tomársela.

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?- insistió Ryoma.

-Que son novios, pero que no querían que supiera la gente y… Ryoma _¿qué es hacer el dos?_

_-_ Es cuando ayudas a alguien con algo… espera un segundo ¿te dijo qué? Esa pela si que es estúpida- refunfuñó molesto. Entonces Sakuno se quedó pensativa y no dijo más nada.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y entre más pasaban más querían saber los estudiantes de la nueva alumna, Sakuno Ryusaki.

-Oye, Sakuno- le llamó un muchacho, cuando Ryoma se había ido al baño por un momento.

-¿si?- quiso decir, pero las órdenes de Ryoma eran muy claras, nada de hablar mientras él no estaba, así que no dijo una sola palabra.

- Pobre, debe de estar asustada- dijo la muchacha que venia junto con el chico que le había preguntado.

-Si, debe ser la impresión- concedió el muchacho tratando de contener su curiosidad.

-Bueno, cuando se sienta mejor seguro que hablara- dijo su compañera.

-Ryoma la protege como si fuera un tesoro- señaló el chico- seguro que o se arregla o se empeora.

-Aunque eso si esta raro ¿no? Ryoma no es que sea muy abierto con las chicas- debatió la muchacha y entre susurros se fueron alejando, dejando a Sakuno totalmente incomodada.

A los pocos minutos llegó Ryoma. Y Sakuno lo miró con curiosidad, como si fuera una mismísima aparición.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¿Un despertador?- cuestionó Sakuno en voz alta y todos rompieron en carcajadas. Ryoma sintió vergüenza ajena. El profesor de turno dijo algo sobre un trabajo final y todos tomaron sus libros y salieron del lugar.

-Sakuno, eso era el timbre de salida- le explicó con un suspiro de resignación de camino a casa.

-Suena igual a tu despertador- se defendió la muchacha.

-Bueno, ya no importa ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Ah si, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor idea que el acoso sexual?- le preguntó ruborizada. Ryoma soltó la carcajada.

-No, lo siento, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento, además de que ese profesor se trae lo suyo- le dijo, causando gran impresión en la muchacha.

-Dios- dejo salir la chica.

-¿Y que aprendiste hoy Sakuno?- le preguntó Ryoma imitando uno de esos programas de televisión que sus primos de dos años solían ver cuando le visitaban.

- Los mortales mienten demasiado- dijo meditabunda, realmente eso no le gustaba.

-Si- concedió Ryoma- y los genios son estúpidamente descarados.

-Linda manera de llamarme honesta- bufó la chica sarcásticamente- pero quitando eso, si me gustó el colegio humano.

-¿Si? Que bueno.

-Si, me parece un buen lugar, me adaptare y así cumpliré tus deseos sin interrupciones- dijo sonriente. Él se detuvo en seco y arrugó el entrecejo.

- Sakuno- dijo gélido- tenemos que hablar de eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella, con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago.

-Bueno, pues…- empezó a decir, pero no pudo hablar nada más, dado que _**¡Puf!**_ un chico apareció de pronto en medio de ellos dos.

- ¡Hola!- saludo un genio de cabellos rojo carmesí.

-¿Kintarou?- alcanzó a decir Sakuno.

_- ¡Hay no! ¡Otro no!- pensó Ryoma. _

_¡Oh-oh! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Próximo capitulo: un amigo intenso, peleas, guerra en la escuela y una genio frustrada…. (El próximo cap promete ser más largo) _

_Si quieren conocer todas las reglas del manual de genios… espérense a que las invente jajaja y cuéntenme si las quieren saber y yo cumpliré sus deseos. _

_PS. Entre más rápido comenten más rápido actualizo, no es un amenaza solo les informo… es contigo Suiza ___


	4. yo deseo

_**Ya estamos llegando al capítulo final, sólo quedan dos capítulos más de esta historia. Por favor disculpen la demora, pero prefiero esperar a que llegue la inspiración antes de entregarles un capitulo basura. **_

_**Capitulo 4: Yo deseo…**_

Sakuno miró a Kintarou de mal genio, después de todo no llevaba más de dos días para que llegara a importunarla todavía, pero claro, era él; y él no iba a esperar dos días para molestarla.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo la castaña acercándose a Ryoma, como si buscará protección.

-Que mala eres, Saku-chan- replicó el pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer- Yo solamente quería ver como estabas.

-Perfectamente, así que ya puedes irte- respondió a quema ropa la muchacha. El chico de cabellos negros aun no había tenido oportunidad de salir de su estupefacción.

-¿Sin cumplir deseos?- cuestionó con malicia Kintarou. Sakuno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Has estado espiándome de nuevo, no es verdad? – le preguntó con un tono de amenaza.

-Ordenes de tu abuela- señaló el genio con una voz cantarina; se notaba que se divertía.

-Perro faldero- refunfuñó Sakuno. Y luego con un suspiró, dirigió su mirada a Ryoma.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakuno?- le preguntó al fin él, al darse cuenta de su mirar apesadumbrado.

-Él era mi compañero de cuarto- explicó ella- se graduó con honores así que ahora es supervisor de área.

-¿tú jefe?- sobre-entendió Ryoma.

-Algo así, se supone que en un plazo de dos días deberíamos haber cumplido mínimo más de diez deseos- explicó ella- y tú sólo llevas cuatro.

-Y a regañadientes- enfatizó Kintarou.

-Cállate- susurró molesta Sakuno. Kintarou siempre había sido un buen amigo, hasta el momento en el que ella tomaba su espacio, era simplemente demasiado meloso…demasiado intenso. Parecía que no se permitía aceptar que a veces ella necesitaba estar sola (o simplemente lejos de él) y eso era algo que ella detestaba. Se sentía vigilada…atrapada.

Ryoma miró la peculiar expresión de la muchacha ante sus ojos, el seño fruncido, una mueca de molestia y dolor. Fuese lo que fuese, si había algo de lo que tuvieran que hablar, lo harían a solas. Así que con tono decidido, dijo:

-Deseo que tú y yo estemos en mi habitación a solas, ya mismo.

Sakuno pestañeó sin si quiera pensar y desaparecieron. Tomoka, quien los había estado mirado un rato desde una ventana en el instituto, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Siguió concentrada en el pelirrojo, no podía apartar la vista. En un movimiento instintivo Kintarou clavó sus hermosos ojos dorados en ella, como en una presa. Y sonrió, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara, sin razón alguna.

-No tengo tiempo para mortales- siseó y con un chasquido de sus dedos la chica calló desmayada. Y mientras los que estaban a su alrededor corrían a socorrerla, Kintarou se desvanecía en la calle.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ryoma, Sakuno y su amo hablaban de lo sucedido.

-Sakuno, solamente llevas un día aquí.

-Un día y un poquito más- corrigió la muchacha.

-Correcto- aceptó Ryoma- un día y un poquito más, no puedes esperar que cualquier cosa quiera la desee ¿o sí?

-No, pero- trató de decir la muchacha, más en ese momento Kintarou la interrumpió volviendo a aparecer entre una nube de humo.

-Pero al menos deberías darle más que hacer- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Salte de mi cuarto- ordenó Ryoma al verlo. El semblante de Sakuno cambio inmediatamente.

-Pero es que si tan sólo me pidieras un poco más- dejó salir ella con amargura.

-¡Sólo ha pasado un día!- explotó el chico de cabellos negros. Sakuno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Kintarou analizo la escena diplomáticamente y luego con una elegancia única dijo:

-Una semana.

-¿Una semana?- cuestionaron Sakuno y Ryoma al unisonó.

-Te doy una semana, mortal, para que Sakuno cumpla todos los requisitos de sus prácticas.

-¿Cuál requisito?- quiso saber el chico.

-Doscientos deseos- dijo Sakuno con amargura.

-¿doscientos?- repitió Ryoma con terror.

-Doscientos- re-afirmó Kintarou con una sonrisa burlona.

Ryoma detestó inmediatamente esa sonrisa, suspiró, y con un ademan dijo: "Pues bien, serán doscientos".

-Esplendido- exclamó el pelirrojo y se dirigió a Sakuno- Ahora Sakuno, si me concedieras cinco minutos de tu tiempo, a solas…

-Y hablando de deseos- le interrumpió a quema ropa Echizen- deseo que ni ella ni yo tengamos que verte hasta la semana que viene.

Sakuno al instante chasqueó los dedos y Kintarou desapareció en una nube de humo, alcanzando solamente a decir: "pero".

Estaban nuevamente sólo ella y él en la recamara. Ryoma se dejo caer en la cama, paso la mano por su rostro y miró a Sakuno: estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué tantos deseos Sakuno?- le preguntó al fin- ¿No se supone que sea yo el que sea feliz, sin importar cuantos deseos necesite? ¿No podría ser sólo uno? ¿No podría incluso decir: "deseo ser feliz"?

-No es tan sencillo, los genios necesitamos una razón para existir, así que un deseo sencillo a veces suele ser el más complicado de todos, si deseases la felicidad eso sería tan subjetivo y complejo como desear justicia para todos. Por ejemplo, si hay un enorme pastel de chocolate y dos niños, y a uno le toca un pedazo más grande que al otro, ¿allí hay injusticia o justicia?

-Injustica.

-Ah, pero tú no sabes que ese niño, al que le tocó menos, se portó mal y por eso tiene menos pastel. Todo es subjetivo y complicado, aun la frase más sencilla. Por eso tenemos normas, por eso tenemos muchas cosas, que tú, como mortal, no entiendes.

-Deja de hablarme así- le ordenó molesto. Se sentía estúpido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

¿Por qué no mejor tomas a otra persona de amo?- sugirió de pronto el de cabellos negros. Sakuno lo miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¿Por qué no soy suficientemente buena para hacerte feliz a ti?- preguntó la castaña con desdén.

-No es eso, tal vez yo no soy bueno para ser tu amo- le espetó Echizen.

-Vamos, no uses palabras suaves conmigo, Ryoma, dilo, "eres una incompetente, no puedes hacerme feliz"

-Yo no he dicho eso, Sakuno.

-Pues eso es lo que significa que quieras que deje de ser tu genio.

-No metas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

-Pues entonces no digas cosas sin pensarlas.

-¡Soy un SIMPLE MORTAL, Sakuno! ¡Yo no pienso!- gritó Ryoma encolerizado. Sakuno no supo que decirle, Se quedaron de pie por unos momentos.

-Lo lamento, Ryoma- dijo ella después de un rato y en un chasquido se metió a su botella.

Ryoma cogió una pelota de tenis que estaba en el suelo y empezó a tirarla contra la pared. El repiquetear de la pelota llamó la atención de su papá que pasaba por allí, e hizo que se asomara por la puerta.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó asombrado Nanjiro al verlo- ¿En qué momento llegaste?

-En ninguno, aparecí por obra y gracia de mi _**no**_ novia, la genio- contestó sin mirarlo. Nanjiro arqueó las cejas y Ryoma dio un respingo, se le había olvidado que había borrado la memoria de su padre.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó él con malicia. Ryoma le lanzó la pelota.

-Déjame solo- gruñó el chico. Nanjiro atrapó la pelota con la mano, sin ninguna dificultad.

-Sólo un concejo, hijo- dijo el señor Echizen devolviéndole con el mismo gesto la pelota- A las mujeres hay que darles lo que quieren, incluso si no sabes exactamente qué es.

Con esa frase se perdió en el pasillo. A Ryoma esa idea no le sonó tan descabellada, aun cuando su papá la decía con quíntuples sentidos, en este momento realmente resultaba muy útil.

-Sakuno- dijo horas más tarde después de haber cenado. La chica apareció enfrente de él, usaba unos vaqueros y una blusa de tiritas color rosado.

-¿Si?- preguntó sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Ryoma la miró e imploró a Dios paciencia.

-Sakuno, deseo dos helados- le dijo él. Y Sakuno lo miró por un segundo, sorprendida. Chasqueó los dedos y dos helados de chocolate aparecieron.

-Comete uno- le dijo él mientras tomaba el otro- Y una cosa más deseo que estemos en la azotea de la escuela.

Dicho esto aparecieron en la azotea de la escuela. Sakuno miró el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas y la magnífica vista de la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces, Ryoma?- preguntó ella perpleja con el helado aun en sus manos.

-Ni idea- dijo él dándole una sonrisa y luego dijo- deseo una manta.

Al instante apareció en sus manos una manta azul, reconfortante y cómoda. Ryoma la miró y se la tiro a Sakuno en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- preguntó ella riendo un poco.

-Va a hacer frio- le dijo Ryoma, devorando en un instante el dulce de sus manos. Sakuno seguía sin comprender.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres, Sakuno- prosiguió el chico de cabellos negros- Y la verdad no necesito nada para conseguir lo que quiero. _**"No eres tú, soy yo"; **_dijo e hizo una mueca divertida.

Sakuno desvió la mirada al cielo, esperando que la mandara al diablo. Pero él no pensaba hacerlo.

- Me agradas, Sakuno, y voy ayudarte - le escuchó decir al chico. Entonces clavó sus hermosos ojos carmín en los ojos felinos del muchacho, sinceros y brillantes como las estrellas de la noche.

-Gracias, Ryoma- alcanzó a decir ella.

-No hay de que, ahora _deseo una lluvia de estrellas, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que vea todo Japón- _dijo suavemente y Sakuno lo cumplió sin siquiera preguntar. Ryoma miró el magnífico espectáculo en el cielo, mientras Sakuno terminaba de comer su helado.

-¿Y ahora, que deseas?- preguntó dulcemente la chica, mientras se aferraba a la manta.

-Deseo poder escuchar todos los deseos que están siendo pedidos esta noche- le respondió Ryoma, e inmediatamente Sakuno hizo aparecer su alfombra mágica, a la cual subieron para volar sigilosamente por el cielo de la ciudad.

"_**Desearía pasar mi examen de Trigonometría mañana"- **_pidió Momochiro desde su cuarto, y luego volvió a concentrarse en las formulas que no terminaba de comprender.

-Deseo que Momochiro pase su examen de Trigonometría, mañana- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa triunfal. El rostro de Sakuno se iluminó.

-¡Brillante! Ryoma, eres un genio- exclamó la chica y chasqueó los dedos para cumplir el deseo. Como si se escribiera en el libro de la vida, se predeterminó que Momochiro Takeshi sacaría cien en su examen.

-Un brillante genio, que tiene clases mañana, así que apurémonos- se burló él y la alfombra siguió su silenciosa marcha.

"_**Deseo que mi hermana deje de tomar mi osito de peluche"**_- pidió Eiji acomodado en su cama y Ryoma entre carcajadas le dijo que a Sakuno que lo cumpliera.

"_**Deseo conseguir la fórmula perfecta para el té penal"- **_se escuchó decir a un chico de gafas y cabellos puntiagudos, llamado Inui Sadayaru. Ryoma al escucharlo colocó una cara de espanto, y cuando la genio estuvo por hacerlo realidad él le detuvo las manos y con expresión horrorizada dijo: -Deseo que JAMÁS se cumpla ese deseo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó Sakuno haciendo un puchero.

-Luego te digo- le prometió él y siguieron su camino.

"_**Deseo que mis entrenamientos sean más duros"- **_dijo un chico en el parque, cuya expresión su rostro daba tanto miedo como las serpientes.

"_**Deseo poder tomar más a menudo el té de Inui"- **_comentó una perturbadora y dulce voz en la oscuridad de un cuarto. Un muchacho peculiar de ojos azules despertaba la curiosidad de Sakuno, al pedir algo que Ryoma re-huía con tanta insistencia.

-Syusuke está demente- dijo Ryoma sacándola de sus análisis- pero me haría un gran favor si el siempre se tomara esa porquería, por favor, cúmplelo.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros y cumplió los deseos. Y así siguieron escuchando.

"_**Deseo el amor de Ryoma"- **_dijo Tomoka suspirando desde su balcón. Sakuno dio un respingó al escuchar eso y miró temerosa a su amo, sin saber muy bien a qué temía.

-Y yo deseo que se enamore de Horio- comentó Ryoma torciendo los ojos, Sakuno suspiró aliviada y lo cumplió sin chistar.

-¿Quién es Horio?- preguntó la muchacha cuando llegaban a otro parque de la ciudad.

-Un problema menos- dijo Ryoma sonriendo con malicia. Sakuno en el camino solamente acumulaba más preguntas. Ryoma a veces parecía perverso, y selectivo, a la hora de decidir deseos, pero decidió pensar que él sólo era el niño con más pastel. Se rió ante su analogía, con una carcajada dulce y cantarina. Ryoma la escuchó y aunque no entendía que le daba tanta gracia, disfrutó el verla reír.

"**Deseo ser el mejor ninja…**

**Deseo que Sasuke se fije en mí…**

**Deseo ser tan refrescante como kazehaya-kun…**

**Deseo amigos para Hiroshi-kun…**

**Deseo pasar navidad con Ryugi…**

**Desearía encontrar a una chica que se enamore de mí, no por ser el King del host-club, sino por ser yo…**

**Deseo encontrar la cura para ya no volverme mujer con el agua helada…**

**Deseo que Inuyasha sea más amable conmigo…**

**Deseo tener una gran aventura y mágica que tenga que ver con Yukito… **

**Deseo… Deseo… Deseo… Deseo…"**

Para las Once de la noche Ryoma y Sakuno volvían a la cada Echizen, habían cumplido una tarifa de 197 deseos. La chica estaba exhausta y Ryoma podía verlo en su cara.

-¿Complacida?- le preguntó él mientras bajaba de la alfombra y se quitaba los zapatos, en su recamara.

-Sí- contestó ella estirándose en la alfombra mágica.

-Aunque- prosiguió la chica, llamando la intención del de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ryoma, acomodándose en su cama.

-Aún me pregunto a que sabrá ese jugo, que tanto odias.

-Desearía que lo probaras, para que supieras- bromeó Ryoma, pero enseguida el deseo 198 se cumplió. Y por la garganta de la muchacha rodó el más espeso y repugnante líquido que todo Seishu Gakuen tenía la desgracia de conocer; el famoso té penal de Inui Sadayaru.

Sakuno lanzó un agudo grito, y sintió ganas de vomitar. Ryoma sólo atinó a decir:

-Deseo que nadie te haya escuchado- Y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la muchacha parpadeó para cumplirlo.

-Y deseo que nadie haya notado que no estaba en el cuarto- susurró el chico, recordando todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de su casa.

Con las manos en la boca, Sakuno volvió a parpadear. Entonces Ryoma trepó de nuevo a la alfombra y se le acercó y le dijo en un suave pero burlesco susurro:

-Y deseo que ya no te duela nada.

Sakuno lo cumplió y al tiempo hizo aparecer un cojín que le aventó en la cara a su amo.

-¡Hay!- se quejó Ryoma y se lo devolvió. Y en ese ameno juego quedaron completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno tenía tenues ojeras y estaba algo pálida, el dolor se había ido, pero la sustancia había quedado en su organismo. Ryoma la miraba y sentía una mescla entre burla y culpa.

-Sakuno…- trató de decir cuando llegaban al instituto.

-No digas nada- refunfuñó la castaña con la mirada fija en el portón del colegio. Ryoma contuvo su risa.

-Solamente iba a decirte, que si ya entiendes porque tenía afán con el dichoso té de Inui.

Sakuno le mandó una mirada asesina y Ryoma soltó la carcajada.

Momochiro y Eiji, los encontraron de nuevo en la entrada, y admiraron la escena con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ryoma?- le preguntó Momochiro.

-Sakuno- señaló el aludido sin poder parar de reír. Eiji y Momochiro siguieron sin comprender, lo único distinto en la chica, a su parecer, era que llevaba el uniforme de chicas del colegio.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó el pelirrojo, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien estaba de todos los colores.

-Insistió en probar el jugo de Sadayaru- alcanzó a decir Echizen entre carcajada y carcajada- ¡Y cómo que no le gustó!

Momochiro detuvo ese ataque de risa con un puñetazo en la cabeza de Ryoma.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el de ojos miel.

-Esa maldad no se le hace a una chica- le gritó Momo. Sakuno sonrió.

-Así es enano- prosiguió Eiji- ¿Acaso quieres que se enferme? Ese jugo no lo debería tomar nadie.

-Secundo la moción- dijo la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

Ryoma hizo un gesto y apretó la nariz de la chica, atrayendo su atención.

-Entonces oficialmente eres alumna de esta escuela- le dijo y Sakuno se sonrojó.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Eiji despeinándola. Momochiro agarró a Ryoma en una llave.

-¡Huy, Ryoma! Te veo con muchas confiancitas con Sakuno, ¿no será que sí son novios?- lo pico Momo.

Echizen se ruborizó y se soltó diciendo que lo dejará en paz. Ryusaki miró la escena divertida, su estomago empezaba a dejar de dolerle.

Entraron a clases y Ryoma contó otra interesante historia sobre el pasado de Sakuno, para saciar la curiosidad de sus compañeros. En pocos días la chica ya no era una novedad.

Se volvió una alumna más, otra del montón que se inscribía al club de tenis femenino, y una chica normal que encontraba divertido pasar tiempo con su amigo de la infancia, Ryoma Echizen. Y para Ryoma se convirtió en costumbre estar con ella, en ir al cine con ella, hacer los deberes, enseñarle los detalles de la vida mortal. A Sakuno le sorprendía como el pasar tanto tiempo con él no era asfixiante en ningún momento. Para ambos estar juntos era nuevo, distinto y excitante, pero nunca aburrido.

Una vez pasada la semana, Sakuno ya se había olvidado de Kintarou y se preparaba para su primera práctica como principiante en el club de tenis.

-Desearía que pudiésemos entrenar juntos- dijo la castaña al de ojos caramelo y este le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo también.

Entonces Sakuno chasqueó los dedos, y la entrenadora del grupo de tenis femenino llegó corriendo a decirle que está vez debería practicar con el equipo de chicos, dado que el equipo de las niñas iría a un torneo a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Vaya, eso casi jamás pasa- exclamó Ryoma con fingida inocencia, cuando la entrenadora se hubo marchado.

-Nunca días jamás- se burló Sakuno.

Ambos entraron riendo a la cancha y comenzaron a hablar de la película que habían visto la noche anterior. Entonces los gritos autoritarios del entrenador Tezuka Kunimitsu, los sacó de su embelesamiento. Era un joven universitario que había sido capitán del equipo masculino de tenis por mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba en la universidad dedicaba sus tiempos libres a entrenar a su viejo equipo junto con Inui Sadayaru quien era un excelente técnico en salud física.

-Dado que la computadora de Inui se ha averiado, y todas sus notas han desaparecido misteriosamente- empezó diciendo Tezuka con un tono acusador- Hoy no habrá té penal. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no habrá castigo. Aquel que no termine las treinta vueltas a la cancha en el tiempo establecido, deberá ayudar a Sadayaru en la creación de nuevas recetas para el té penal.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Ya escucharon!- gruñó Tezuka- ¡A correr!

Y así con caras de horror, todos empezaron a correr, incluso Sakuno, quien afortunadamente tenía suficiente entrenamiento físico como para completar las vueltas a tiempo, y sin agotarse demasiado.

-¡Wow! Sakuno es genial- comentaron los principiantes del grupo masculino de tenis.

-¡SI! ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!- dijo un pequeño de cabello negro llamado Kachiro.

-Tienes razón Kachiro- lo secundó un muchacho algo más alto y de corte militar a quien llamaban Katsuo- Oye… pero ¿Dónde está Horio?

Kachiro soltó una risa burlona y respondió a la pregunta:

-Se fue a hablar a solas con Osakada, es que ella dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Sakuno le hizo un guiño a Ryoma, igual de cómplice que el que él le había hecho, y aun cuando el muchacho comprendió, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante lo linda y coqueta que había lucido al hacerlo.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- les reprendió el entrenador- No se queden allí, ¡Echizen! Enséñale a Sakuno el drife y el revés. Y Luego le enseñas a bolear.

-¿Qué me enseñes qué?- cuestionó la muchacha nerviosa.

-Ya te muestro- le dijo Ryoma, mientras la tomaba de la mano para arrastrarla a las canchas antes de que Tezuka los volviera a reprender.

-Se ven bien juntos- se mofaron Eiji y Momochiro, al verlos correr.

Cuando acabaron las prácticas Sadayaru les habló a los jugadores:

-Me temo- le dijo- que ninguno ha quedado fuera de tiempo, así que tendré que encargarme del té penal yo solo.

Al escuchar esa noticia todos los presentes gritaron con alegría, pero Tezuka los hizo callar.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Syusuke que te ayude? Sabes que siempre le ha fascinado tu té- le sugirió en voz baja el entrenador a Inui. Esté estuvo de acuerdo y prometió llamar al susodicho para que lo ayudara.

-Señorita Ryusaki- dijo Kunimitsu de pronto a Sakuno, que estaba siendo cargada por un demasiado eufórico Eiji.

-Dígame- preguntó la chica, una vez el pelirrojo la hubo bajado.

-Tiene mucho talento, no deje de jugar tenis, algún día será una excelente jugadora- le dijo Tezuka. Y a Sakuno se le iluminaron los ojos.

De regreso en casa de Ryoma, cuando ya se habían dado una ducha y arreglado ambos jóvenes hablaban del día que habían tenido.

-No puedo creer que no fui a un entrenamiento sin tomar esa porquería de té- decía Ryoma muerto de la dicha.

-¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo el entrenador?

-Sí, y es verdad, Saku, tienes talento, deberías quedarte de humana, te diviertes ¿no?

-Sí, me gusta mucho la vida mortal- aceptó la muchacha y un rubor efímero cubrió sus mejillas- y me gusta también estar contigo.

Ryoma no supo que decirle, más que a él también le gustaba mucho estar con ella. El ambiente se hizo tiernamente pesado, entonces.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir- dijo el chico dándole un empujón a la muchacha, quien calló en la cama de Ryoma.

-Muy gracioso- replicó ella pasando su pie por la rodilla del Ryoma, para que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el suelo. Sin embargo el de cabellos negros cayó encima de ella; a una distancia tan cercana y tan intima que se les aceleró el corazón de golpe.

-Lo siento, Sakuno- se disculpó Ryoma volviendo en sí; mientras se ponía en pie.

-No, fue mi culpa- dijo ella y flotó hasta su alfombra mágica.

Apagaron la luz y se acostaron.

-Ryoma- dijo ella en la oscuridad- ¿Aún no hay nada que verdaderamente desees?

-¿Qué dices? Si he deseado muchas cosas.

-Nada verdaderamente relevante- señaló la muchacha mirando el techo. Ryoma calló por unos momentos. Era cierto, pero aun así no había algo que el deseara todavía.

- Ryoma- volvió a hablar la muchacha.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que te habías quedado dormido.

-Aun no, ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Que no eres un mortal normal.

-¿Y eso como debo tomarlo?- se burló el muchacho, revolviéndose en su cama.

-Como un cumplido- dijo ella.

-Sakuno- le llamó él y ella hizo un sonido desde la garganta, sin necesidad de abrir la boca, para que hablara.

-¿Cuál es el origen de los genios?

-La esclavitud- contestó ella sin dudar. Ryoma dio un respingo.

-¿La esclavitud?- repitió incrédulo.

-Así es… Cuando los esclavos morían, sus almas se iban al limbo, pero no un limbo normal, el limbo de los inocentes… El limbo de las personas que no tienen la culpa de no saber de Dios. Un ángel vino un día y tomó a los esclavos, y entonces les ofreció ir al cielo, a cambio de que por diez mil años hicieran feliz a la humanidad.

-¿Te parece que te voy a creer semejante historia?

-Oh, claro- dijo ella con sarcasmo- porque es muy normal que yo exista con poderes mágicos ¿no?

-Buen punto, pero… cuando cumplen los diez mil años.

-No lo sé- respondió ella suavemente, en la oscuridad- Yo no llevo la cuenta.

-¿Y no hay forma de que dejes de ser genio?- le preguntó Ryoma de pronto.

-Supongo que si tú lo deseas- dijo ella- aunque francamente jamás he ahondado en las reglas o historia que hablan de eso, hay casos de casos, como los que ya te dije antes, pero desde el surgimiento de las reglas, todo ha cambiado tanto.

-Ya veo… ¿Habremos roto alguna regla con la forma de conseguir los doscientos deseos?

-Yo no lo creo…- Contestó Sakuno y entonces una nube de humo roja la envolvió mientras que una voz conocida y burlona decía: _**"PIENSALO DE NUEVO"**_

-_**¡SAKUNO!**_- gritó Ryoma al ver como la hermosa muchacha desaparecía en la oscuridad.

_**Continuara…(Sólo si ustedes lo desean) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Estamos llegando al final, éste es el penúltimo capítulo espero que las satisfaga, si desean añadir algo a este cap. están en todo el derecho de comentar y pedirlo, para eso está la opción de edición :P **

**Capítulo cinco: "Desde lo más profundo de mi ser…"**

Sakuno meditaba, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, sin embargo no tenía idea de por qué se encontraba allí. No había nada a su alrededor más que la ilusión de una tonalidad purpurea. Su cuerpo flotaba sin necesidad de desearlo y sus poderes mágicos eran inútiles.

En su corazón sentía los desesperantes llamados de su amo, Ryoma Echizen, y su sentido de mujer le gritaba en cada célula de su joven cuerpo que corriera a su encuentro. Sin embargo, era consciente de que eso era imposible.

-¿Te diviertes, Saku?- le preguntó la voz de Kintarou en la penumbra del lugar.

Sakuno frunció el seño, jamás pensó que su "mejor amigo" fuese a ponerla en esa situación. _**El cadalso de los impuros**_, la pena para los condenados, los genios que no cumplían las reglas estaban eternamente malditos y debían pasar allí toda una eternidad hasta que sus huesos se hicieran polvo y se unieran al eterno llanto de _**Eco. **_

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, Kintarou? ¡No he roto ninguna regla!- exclamó evidentemente molesta, aunque su rostro lucia monótono y agotado.

-Claro que la rompiste, Saku- le discutió el pelirrojo- hay una vieja regla que dice que sólo puedes cumplir deseos a tu amo.

-Los deseos los pidió mi amo.

-No es verdad- espetó él- todos esos deseos tenían los anhelos de felicidad de otros. Y ya conoces las reglas sobre los deseos ¿o no, Sakuno?

Sakuno frunció el seño, mientras Kintarou le citaba la norma: _"Un genio debe cumplir los anhelos del corazón de su amo para que éste alcance la felicidad, y debe evitar a toda costa cumplir los deseos de otros mortales dado que en la ley 129 se decretó que cada genio tendría una persona, y cada persona tendría su genio, romper esta regla básica alteraría el orden que se había anhelado por tantos siglos, además de dañar el trabajo con el que planeaban llegar algún día al paraíso. Quebrantar las reglas básicas te convierte en un mal genio, en un mediocre…en inútil_"

Sakuno comprendió su error, aun así, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse; su vida mortal junto al muchacho de cabellos negros, había sido una fuente de dicha y risas. Jamás admitiría haber roto esa falta, porque a pesar de todo, muy dentro de sí misma, sabía y sentía que había hecho feliz a su amo. De algún modo, le había dado una felicidad diferente de la descrita en el libro de reglas. Lo cual para ella, en toda su esencia de genio, era más que suficiente.

No le importaba pasar el resto de la eternidad en ese limbo de extraños colores, porque los pasaría pensando en sus momentos humanos junto al muchacho llamado Ryoma Echizen…

Kintarou la observaba en silencio, molestó por su indiferencia la dejó sola en el deprimente lugar, y empezó a preparar los registros de la terca muchacha que había desperdiciado su entrenamiento evadiendo la regla básica del manual.

Entre tanto Ryoma se partía la cabeza en dos tratando de pensar en cómo demonios podría recuperar a su amiga y de pronto como si tuviera una epifanía, recordó a la anciana del puesto de quiromancia. Sin importarle que faltara un cuarto para media noche tomó sus zapatos y partió.

Apenas puso un pie en la acera se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde se dirigía, después de todo, aquella vez en que encontró el bizarro lugar era de noche y estaba perdido con su mejor amigo. Por un minuto e impulsado por la desesperación, pensó en perderse para hallar el lugar; luego comprendió que pensaba estupideces.

Se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa y suspiró. Gritó el nombre de la chica en su mente, gritó el nombre de la muchacha en la oscuridad, y luego desesperadamente pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido muchacho- le dijo una voz de mujer. Sobresaltado se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con la anciana del puesto donde había recibido la lata de Sakuno.

Con la estupefacción a flor de piel trató de hablarle, sin embargo las palabras se enredaron en su garganta.

-No digas nada, ya sé todo lo que ha sucedido- le dijo la anciana y en un chasquido de sus dedos lo llevó entre una nube de humo rojo a un lugar en el que pocos mortales habían estado: "_**En reino de los seres mágicos**_"

Tras desaparecer el humo color carmín Ryoma pudo ver el enorme y extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, nomos, duendes, pitufos, Michael Jackson con afro, pokemons, pegasos, sirenas, genios, hadas, Papá Noel, Jack Calabaza, Harry Potter y hasta los caballeros de zodiaco. Era un lugar en el que lo inimaginable se hacía posible.

Muchas preguntas venían a su cabeza en ese momento, sin embargo todas fueron opacadas por la más importante: "¿Dónde está Sakuno?"

Como si leyera sus pensamientos la anciana dijo: -Busquemos a Saku-

Dicho esto lo encaminó a una gran torre en el centro de la pequeña villa en la que se encontraban, la enorme infraestructura parecía una barita mágica gigante.

La anciana pareció susurrar algunas palabras a la perilla de la puerta e inmediatamente ésta se abrió de par en par. Ryoma la siguió en silencio.

Llegaron a una habitación en donde les atendió una secretaria de cabellos rosados.

-Hola, Wanda- le dijo la señora en cuanto la vio- ¿Está Kintarou en su oficina?

-Sí, madame- contestó la mujer con una rechinante voz- ¿desea que la anuncie?

-Oh no, cariño- contestó la mujer casi de manera maternal, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- Yo misma me anunciaré. Por favor salúdame a tu hermoso bebe y a tu estúpido esposo.

La mujer llamada Wanda sonrió y asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo con todo y escritorio. Dejando enfrente de los dos huéspedes una puerta.

Ryoma pensó que esto era irónico dado que todos desaparecían y aparecían cuando quisieran, sin embargo no dijo nada.

La mujer abrió la puerta con mucha naturalidad, dejando ver una hermosa oficina con papeles hasta el techo y un único escritorio, en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo de ojos dorados que hace apenas una semana había hecho de la vida de Ryoma un lió.

El de cabellos negros sintió ganas de golpearlo. Pero la mujer lo trajo a la cordura pronunciando unas simples palabras: _**"Absuelto"**_

-¿Absuelto?- repitió con tono incrédulo el pelirrojo mientras se concientizaba de la presencia de los dos intrusos de su oficina. Ipso facto la gran cantidad de papeles que tenía en su escritorio con el nombre de _**Sakuno Ryusaki **_se hicieron migas de pan. Mientras que en un _**puf**_ la muchacha aparecía en el aire, para caer torpemente en el suelo.

-¡Sakuno!- exclamó Ryoma incrédulo mientras corría a levantarla. La muchacha igualmente incrédula abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sin pensárselo dos veces le saltó en sima abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico la recibió en sus brazos con una ternura que jamás creyó suya. Sólo la voz de Kintarou pudo sacarlos de su idilio al saberse juntos nuevamente.

-¿Qué significa esto, madame Sumire?- preguntó Toyama con amargura en su tonó de voz.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y dirigió su atención a la mujer que había ayudado a Ryoma. Con sorpresa tartamudeó: "¿Abuela?"

Ryoma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla.

-¿Es tu abuela?- preguntó Echizen patidifuso.

-No, que va- contestó Kintarou en sarcasmo- Es su perro disfrazado.

Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada. Sakuno le jaló de la mano para que no le prestase atención.

-Sí, Ryoma, es mi abuela, Sumire Ryusaki, es la más grande médium de todo el reino de la magia y además es la directora de la escuela de genios…

-…Y la concejera de la corte de magos- añadió la anciana con una sonrisa picara. Echizen dejó caer la mandíbula, parecía que esa noche estaba plagada de sorpresas.

-Wow, son muchos títulos ¿no?- alcanzó a decir el de cabellos negros al recobrar la movilidad de la quijada.

-Los suficientes como para que con una sola palabra me saque del cadalso de los impuros- le confirmó la muchacha y luego miró a su abuela con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

- No me mires así, hija- le dijo la médium y le pasó la mano por los cabellos- No esperaras que te deje aquí sólo porque este inútil de Kintarou está celoso de Ryoma ¿o sí?

-¿Celoso?- cuestionó la muchacha mirando al chico de cabellos rojos. Este se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo.

-Yo no estoy celoso de ese insípido mortal- espetó Kintarou- Sakuno rompió una regla básica del manual de los genios y por ello debe de pasar una eternidad en el cadalso.

-Para lo que dura una eternidad- refunfuñó la vieja dama perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

- Pero abuela, yo no he roto ninguna regla.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora debemos tener un juicio para comprobarlo- dijo la aludida saliendo de su mar de pensamientos. Ryoma se sintió hablar con las hadas de los cuentos de Disney.

-Esto es absurdo- dijo Echizen.

-¿Acaso algo de lo que has escuchado desde que conociste a Sakuno tiene algo de sentido?- le interrogó la abuela de la chica y al no obtener respuesta dijo "Correcto" y chasqueó los dedos nuevamente.

Se encontraban en una corte armada de naipes. El mortal se aburrió de sorprenderse todo el tiempo y ésta vez simplemente lanzó una rápida ojeada al lugar.

-La juez Amanda preside- dijo un pitufo con gafas desde lo más bajo del lugar y una hermosa mujer rubia sonrió desde el lugar del juez.

-La acusada, Sakuno Ryusaki - prosiguió el pequeño pitufo- es sospechosa de haber roto la ley 129 y la regla básica cero punto uno inciso Q párrafo ½ del manual de genios en donde se estipula que un genio debe solo cumplir los deseos que vengan desde lo más profundo del corazón de su amo, incumpliendo de esta manera con el principio del mundo mágico que dicta que todos los genios deben otorgar felicidad a su amo.

La juez miró a la chica y a su amo. Entonces dijo:

-¿Cómo te declaras muchacha?

-Inocente, su señoría- contestó firmemente la genio.

-Bien- prosiguió la juez- que empiece el fiscal.

Entonces habló Kintarou, quien también había aparecido en la corte.

-Su señoría- comenzó Toyama con un tono diplomático y tranquilo- ésta muchacha no ha hecho feliz a su amo. Ni uno de los deseos que ha cumplido han sido pedidos desde el fondo del corazón del joven mortal aquí presente, por lo tanto ella no ha cumplido su papel de genio, y como bien es sabido eso la hace una genio inútil, para lo cual el mejor castigo es el cadalso de los impuros, para los genios condenados.

Un sonido de escándalo salió de la corte de naipes vacía. Amanda golpeó tres veces su escritorio con el gran chipote chillón del chapulín colorado y pidió silencio. Luego recogió sus cabellos rubios con la mano izquierda y animó al fiscal a proseguir.

-Y para demostrar esto- continuó el pelirrojo- llamare al estrado a Ryoma Echizen, el _**miserable**_ amo de ésta incompetente genio.

Ryoma frunció el seño y con valentía subió al estrado.

-Diga su nombre completo- le pidió el pitufo de gafas.

-Ryoma Echizen- contestó el aludido mirando a la masita azul que le hablaba.

-Ahora su edad, fecha de cumpleaños, altura, tipo de sangre y hobby favorito.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Sólo dígalo- ordenó el pequeño.

- dieciséis años, veinticuatro de diciembre, un metro setenta y cinco, O, y jugar tenis- contestó lentamente revisando que el orden en el que lo hubiera dicho fuese el correcto.

-Jura decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Lo juro.

-No te creo- le contestó vacilante el pitufo. Ryoma frunció el seño y lo miró con odio.

-LO JURO- repitió con firmeza y el pequeño de piel azul salió corriendo diciendo: "Le creo, Le creo"

Kintarou rió entre dientes y se acercó elegantemente al estrado.

-Señor Echizen, ¿acaso ha deseado algo desde el fondo de su corazón?- le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. Ryoma rodó los ojos.

-No- contestó francamente el testigo.

-¿Acaso alguno de los doscientos veinte deseos que ha pedido desde que conoció a la muchacha Sakuno Ryusaki han sido para darle felicidad?

-Someramente- señaló el chico y una electricidad ardiente pasó por todos sus músculos taladrando cada hueso y nervio. Sakuno se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Sí o no?- corrigió la juez.

-No- aceptó el chico resignado sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía.

-No más pregunta su señoría- dijo Kintarou y se dirigió a su lugar. Ryoma miró a la Juez y luego a Sakuno.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya hecho feliz- replicó Echizen consiguiendo la atención de Amanda.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo si no cumplió ningún deseo que viniese desde el fondo de tu corazón mortal?

-Pues…- las palabras se enredaron en su lengua sin embargo dadas las circunstancias sabía que debía ser honesto.

Porque me hace feliz estar con ella- admitió casi en un susurro y lo volvió a decir alzando cada vez más su voz- porque es agradable sentir que estoy con ella. Porque… ¡porque ella me encanta!

Kintarou lo miró con despreció mientras las mejillas de Sakuno se ruborizaban. Entonces como Ryoma miró a la chica con tono decidido y dijo:

-Y es por eso que con toda mi alma _**yo deseo…**_ su libertad.

Una vez la juez la hubo escuchado golpeó nuevamente el chipote chillón y la vista del peli negro se convirtió en oscuridad…

Una sensación de incertidumbre cubrió el corazón del muchacho mientras despertaba en su cama a las seis treinta de la mañana. Sudado y nervioso sólo pudo decir: ¿_**Sakuno?**_

Más allá del juicio él, como mortal, con todo su corazón, con toda la fuerza de su ser, había deseado la libertad de la chica, Lo cual no sólo la había librado del cadalso sino también de sus poderes como genio y del mundo mágico.

Pero claro, esto era algo que el chico Echizen no sabía, pues en ese momento únicamente le interesaba el vacío de lo que por un momento vio y tuvo, atrapado en los ojos de la chica mientras confesaba sus sentimientos en el estrado, y que ahora ya no estaba…

_**Continuara…**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: La historia culmina, unos ojos color chocolate, un tren en el que jamás pensé encontrarte, "Porque tú y yo hacemos magia"**_

**PS. PARA TODAS LAS FANATICAS DEL RYOSAKU QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA DESDE PRINCIPIO A FIN LAS INVITO A VER ESTE VIDEO QUE HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES :) ¡PORQUE TODAS LAS FANATICAS GRITAMOS: "VIVA EL RYOSAKU"!**

**.com/watch?v=E9N5KqRa3aI**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo final: Magia. **_

A la mañana del sábado Ryoma despertó en su cuarto, se había quedado dormido sin si quiera notarlo y ahora lo abatía la horrible incertidumbre de si todo no había sido más que un sueño loco.

Molesto por sentirse tan aturdido se sentó en la cama e hizo un esfuerzo para recordar lo que había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente en su cama, estaba reviviendo la sensación del juicio cuando de repente sonó su celular.

Lo tomó y contestó, era Momochiro.

-¿Ryoma?- cuestionó Takeshi.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa, Momo?

-Los de la secundaria Fudomine nos han invitado a un partido amistoso para las diez de la mañana en las canchas de entrenamiento del parque Fukawa, así que Tezuka nos dijo que nos necesita a todos allí.

-¿Canchas Fukawa? –repitió Ryoma.

-Sí, Así es enano, son las ocho y medía así que será mejor que te des prisa… ¡Ah! Y trae a Sakuno- dijo con malicia el chico justo antes de colgar.

Ryoma simplemente suspiró aliviado: No había sido un sueño. Sakuno Ryusaki había sido parte de su vida, existía y gracias a él, al menos, estaba libre para ser feliz…

Complacido un poco con ese pensamiento entró al baño a ducharse. Sin embargo mientras se bañaba y vestía la chica de ojos chocolate aparecía en su mente. Recordaba los buenos, aunque escasos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pensaba en el olor de su piel, en lo dulce de su risa…se sentía cursi y estúpido, pero era inevitable. Involuntariamente pronunció su nombre, pero nada sucedió.

-Sakuno… Ya no debes aparecer cada vez que diga tu nombre ¿verdad?- dijo el chico en un susurro mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Bajando las escaleras meditaba si no habría sido un error liberarla, pero sacudió esos pensamientos con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ryoma?- le preguntó su prima al verlo.

-No- contestó a secas el aludido mientras tomaba una botella de jugo de naranja de la nevera.

-¿Tuviste un sueño divertido, Ryoma?- le cuestionó con malicia su padre que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

El chico no le contestó, se conformó con fulminarlo con la mirada y tomarse el jugo empinándose la botella.

-Ya me voy- fue lo único que dijo cuando terminó. Y sin esperar a que Nanako le ordenara desayunar se fue con su maletín al hombro.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas moradas, jeans y tenis. Caminaba despacio, con los hombros caídos, se sentía triste. Suspiró de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó a la estación pagó el tiquete del tren y subió al vagón. Agradeció que el tren estuviese casi desocupado y con la mirada gacha se sentó, dejando descuidadamente el maletín con la raqueta y su uniforme a su lado.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Pasaron un par de estaciones, se escuchaba como subía y bajaba la gente del tren. No había brillo en los colores, no había algo que le divirtiera ese día. La idea del partido era igual que los movimientos de la gente en el vagón…monótona, común, aburrida. Se seguía moviendo por el simple hecho de moverse, porque el quedarse estático en su cama, mirando la pared, mientras esperaba olvidarla no era más que un acto patético e inútil. Y él era una persona que no se permitía ser patética. Aun cuando el orgullo no borrara la tristeza, no le daría el gusto a la vida de verlo derrumbado por un momento de debilidad.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una voz masculina y molesta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Y así haces un _**drife**_- decía un chico a los que le acompañaban. Por como hablaba Ryoma pudo notar que no era más que un principiante presumido. Fastidiado no quiso ni siquiera mirarlo.

El chico siguió alardeando de las posiciones básicas del tenis a sus amigos, y sin darse cuenta, mientras realizaba una torpe demostración del _**revés, **_golpeó con la raqueta a una chica que estaba sentada.

La queja de dolor atrajo la atención de Ryoma, casi que por reflejo levantó la vista y miró a la agredida; fue entonces cuando el destino lo sorprendió.

La chica sentada enfrente suyo era la que inundaba sus pensamientos, tenía audífonos colgando en su cuello, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un par de trenzas, llevaba puesto una camiseta de mangas lardas, con los colores de la bandera del reino unido, una minifalda y chavitos que combinaban. Se veía preciosa.

Ryoma se quedó mirándola Atónito mientras los chicos se disculpaban con ella.

-Sakuno- dijo suavemente y se colocó de pie, la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada con una dulce sonrisa. En ese momento la voz del altoparlante anunció la parada en el parque Fukawa.

Sakuno también se levantó y caminó a la salida, Ryoma la siguió sin pensarlo. Se detuvieron junto al lago del parque Fukawa, el cual estaba completamente solo.

La brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras el sol les acariciaba el rostro.

-Saku- dejó salir Ryoma de sus labios, la muchacha ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ryoma- contestó ella dulcemente. Ryoma sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y se golpeó en la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-¿Estoy soñando? Debí quedarme dormido cuando Momochiro me llamó.

-Ryoma, tú no cambias- exclamó la chica rodando los ojos.

-¿No es un sueño?- preguntó él nuevamente y la chica se echó a reír.

-No, claro que no, tonto- se burló ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que?

-No tienes idea de todo el papeleo que implica dejar de ser genio- respondió Sakuno guiñándole el ojo. Ryoma sonrió.

-No…no tengo idea de todo el papeleo que implica dejar de ser genio, Saku, y creo que no podría importarme menos- dicho esto la tomó en brazos y cargo, apretándola contra su pecho. Sakuno sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse.

Ryoma la bajó y la miró a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y la besó en los labios. Sorprendida Sakuno se quedó estática, por lo que Ryoma dejó de besarla inmediatamente. La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y el de ojos caramelo se ruborizo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Echizen apartándose un poco de ella.

-No, no, no te preocupes Ryoma es que…

-¿Qué?

-Es mi primer beso, es todo, realmente no esperaba que me besaras- contestó la chica calmadamente, aun cuando tenía las mejillas encendidas, parecía mantener el control de sí misma casi por completo.

-¿Entonces sí te gustó?- le cuestionó valientemente el chico. La muchacha recordó las palabras que él había dicho en el estrado, resonaban en su cabeza indicándole que ella jamás había dado una respuesta.

- Sí…Tú…tú también me gustas. -trató de decir con dulce voz, pero las palabras se atropellaban una tras otra. Así que desvió la mirada al suelo y tomó aire para poder decir: "Tú me gustas mucho, Ryoma"

Al escuchar esto, Ryoma sonrió y le besó la mejilla dulcemente.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no necesito preguntar si quieres ser mi novia ¿no?- preguntó el de ojos caramelo y cabellos negros. La muchacha lo miró y sonrió.

-No, no creo que sea necesario, tengo suficientes formulismos con los del mundo mágico.

-Hablando de eso- exclamó de pronto Ryoma- ¿no se supone que olvidáramos todo?

-¿Olvidarlo?- repitió ella con gracia- Y ¿entonces de que serviría haberte hecho feliz? Si lo olvidas, será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ryoma pensó que era mejor no preguntar por las consecuencias, después de todo, las estrategias y el manual de genios debían tener una clausula absurda y complicada para eso, ahora lo único que importaba es que estaba con la chica con la que quería estar.

-Ya no importa- dijo al fin él- ¿Qué dices si vamos al partido amistoso al que se supone que debo ir? Igual, estoy seguro de que todos esperan verte con ansias.

- Claro- contestó ella emocionada- pero ¿vas a jugar así?

-No, tengo mis cosas en el…- decía Ryoma mientras recordaba que había dejado el maletín en el tren- ¡Hay, No!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deje mis cosas en el tren.

-Oh… lo lamento, Ryoma, ojala tuviera algo de magia para hacerlo aparecer- se lamentó la chica. Ryoma se encogió de hombros y la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Saku- le dijo a la muchacha mientras la besaba nuevamente- tú eres toda la magia que quiero…

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado chicas este es el final de la historia. **_

_**A todas ustedes quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por haber seguido mi fic hasta el final. **_

_**Si quieren ver la imagen final de este capítulo, pueden encontrarla en de vi ant art la hice especialmente para ustedes. Solo coloquen en donde dice Search: Ryosaku "Mi bella genio" y cuando salga hagan dos veces click en la imagen para verla de tamaño completo. **_

_**Espero que esta historia haya tenido todo lo necesario para entretenerlas… y de todo corazón les deseo magia en sus vidas. **_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Atentamente, Winry-chan21. **_


End file.
